For You, Mom
by Pii
Summary: Mother Day special comfort. For you, mom... please R&R trough my grammar's bad... T.T


_Hello there! Happy Mother's Day! Well, maybe I kinda late, but I didn't know. I don't know when the day is. In Indonesia, we got Mother's Day at December the 22__nd__. I didn't know when it is at international. But yet, enjoy my Mother's Day fic. I made 2 Mother's Day fic, one with comfort, one with hurt. This one is the comfort one. Both for my mother, and yours! Sorry bad grammar, and enjoy._

**For You, Mom**

Maddie stand there, alone. Breeze blow her hairs. She looking at her watch, maybe waiting for someone. But, who? Maddie sighed, then looking at the sky. He can be anywhere right now, she thought. He can appear from anywhere as well, like from the sky, or maybe from the ground. Maddie not brings any weapon with her. Then Maddie's flashback what happened last night.

_***Flashback***_

"_What do you want, Phantom?" Maddie glared at Phantom, who just flew toward her. Maddie put her weapon on charge. Ready to attack him, but Phantom said, "Please, lower it." Maddie stopped, then put down her weapon. She looked at Phantom. Phantom took a deep breath. Wait, when did ghost breathe?_

_Phantom put his hand behind his neck. Then said, "Uh, I not going to attack you."_

_Maddie raised an eyebrow, disbelief. "…then what?" she ask._

"…_Can we make a meeting?" he ask._

"_Huh?"_

_A meet? With Phantom? Why Phantom want to meet her? "Why you want to meet with me? We can talk just now." Maddie said, but then Phantom stepped back. "No, wait. This is very private. Very very private," he said._

"…_you're going to attack me?" Maddie ask._

"_No, and please don't bring anything with you. I am not going to harm you, or anything. I just want to talk." Said Phantom. Which caused Maddie confused. "If I not bring anything with me, you will easily attack me."_

"_No, please, wait. I just want to talk,…" he said, suddenly stopped. "Tomorrow at the evening" he said, then Phantom flew away. Left the confused Maddie who just looked at him. "Please come,"_

_***End Flashback***_

So that's how it happened. Maddie take a deep breath. Then she hear a familiar voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. Maddie turned back, she see Phantom. Phantom shook his hair, then say, "Uh,… ghost attack," he said. Maddie looking at Phantom, who get several bruises and scratches around his body.

"…that's okay," Maddie said, "…What do you want to call me here? I am not bringing anything with me now. What do you want?"

Phantom glanced for a while, then shook his hair again and say, "uh, nothing,… nothing special, but…" he stopped. Maddie stare at him strangely. "…you,… remind me of my mother," he said. Maddie surprised, a little. Phantom shook his hair. "I,… I want to celebrate this Mother Day, with her…"

Maddie remembered, today is the Mother Day. Then it reminds her of Danny, Danny not say a thing to her. Not again, not after the lab incident, Danny always stay quiet, he got injured somehow, and avoid to talk with her. He always say 'I am fine'. But Maddie know, he is not 'fine'. She misses her baby boy, but now she think about Phantom. Why she reminds him of his mother? Maddie wondered. Maddie looking at him, then ask, "…your mother dead?"

Phantom looking at her, quietly. Softly, he answer, "no," he said, as he shake his head. "…she's still alive."

Maddie glanced at him, then ask, "then why you not look after her…?" Phantom keep silent, then he answer, "…she didn't know I am dead." Maddie shocked, wow. How did she didn't know? Why his mother didn't know that her son already dead? What kind of mother is that? She questioned, in her mind.

Phantom take a deep breath, then answer her, "…I… never told her,"

"…why you never told her?..." Maddie ask him. "I am sure, she will accept you, no matter what…" Maddie stopped, "She's your mother after all,… she'll be proud of you,"

Phantom glanced at her, "…nah,… I just can't…"

Why? Maddie wondered.

"…she's a ghost hunter, and I am a ghost," he said. "…we didn't matches,…"

Maddie shrugged, she also a ghost hunter. Why he not meet his real mom? His real mom a ghost hunter, but Maddie also a ghost hunter. "P…Phantom…"

Phantom glance over her, "yes?"

"…why you.. not… meet her?... I am also a ghost hunter… why me…?" ask Maddie.

"…because,…" Phantom rub his neck's back. "…you're… close enough,… to me?"

Before Maddie could say anything else, Phantom walk towards her. Phantom closes his hands, then open it. Revealing a beautiful, icy crystal, shaped like diamond, with a small ring-like under it, also made from ice. "Wow,… Phantom… it just,… " Maddie amazed by the diamond crystal he made. "…beautiful," she finished. Phantom smiled, then pull Maddie's hand and place it on her finger, "for you," she said.

"r..really? T…thanks… but…" Maddie don't know what she must say, Phantom must do this to his mom, not her. Maddie looking at Phantom, pitiful. Phantom looks sad. Wait, ghosts can feel? But he looks like he is, Phantom looking at Maddie's face. His emerald green eyes meet with Maddie's eyes.

"…I…"

Maddie can't speak, looking at the ghost boy who also looks the same thing. "I just-… I…"

"I am sorry," said Phantom, "I am sorry to my mom,… I ignored her most the time, every time I injured I just say 'I am fine', we never talk together anymore,…"

Wow, now that reminds Maddie of Danny. She never talk heart to heart to her son anymore, she wished she can. Why Danny, why Danny can't tell her? Why Danny can't talk to her anymore? Tears filled Maddie's eyes. Phantom glanced at her.

"Sorry," Maddie said, "You… you remind me of my son,"

Phantom looking at Maddie, then both see a sunset. "Wow,… sunset…" the two amazed. Then Maddie realize he must go home, before the things getting worse. "I must go home now," she said. Then Phantom looking at her, and ask, "…want a ride home?"

Maddie looking at Phantom, "no… thanks," she paused. "I can walk to home,"

"…please, it's okay," Phantom said. Before Maddie can answer anything, he took Maddie and fly off. "Hey… what are you doing? What are you… AAAAAAAAH!" Maddie screamed at her first fly. She closes her eyes, then open them. She noticed Phantom pick her up. "What? What? AH!"

"It's okay," Phantom said. Then he bring Maddie back to the Fenton Works. The two stopped at the roof. Phantom put Maddie down, then Maddie looking at him. Something's bothering Phantom, looks like it. Maddie can't stay still, she ask him, "…what's wrong…?"

"…no, it's nothing," Phantom said. Phantom shook his hair. His upper lip moving, try to say something. Maddie sit down and wait Phantom to talk. "I… ah… uh…" Maddie looking at Phantom again, "you're okay?"

"…I am fine!" he yelled, then he closes his eyes and rub his neck's back. Finally start to speak.

"_Months ago, I got an accident,…"_

"huh?" Maddie looking at Phantom, who now stay calmer than before.

"My parents, are, scientist. They built a ghost portal… but when it didn't work, I went to take a look inside of it. But then, I accidently pressed the 'ON' button, which caused the portal worked,…" he said. Maddie looking at Phantom strangely, now that sounds like Danny. But, how?

"…and it caused me to dead,… or half-dead, or become a creepy kid with creepy power, or whatever they said, but I got ghost powers, and I try to protect the town with it," he said. Maddie shocked, so that's how Phantom dead, but, why it sounds like Danny? Maddie questioned. Maybe,… just maybe…

"After that, I acted like a jerk, to my mom. She always worry about me, but I ignored her mostly, and say 'I am fine' thing… Then I,… I getting sick of lying…" Phantom take a deep breath. Maddie start to see two rings appear on his wrist, splitting into two, and traveled trough his body. Change him into her son, her baby boy. Maddie can't say anything. She gasped, then Danny walk towards her and hug her, "hi, mom… I am sorry I kept this a secret from you all this time,…"

Maddie brushed his hair softly, "It's okay dear…" she said, tears fell from Maddie's eyes. Then Danny pulled himself back from the mother-son hug, then start to rub his neck's back. "Uh,… one more thing…"

"yeah?" Maddie asked.

Then Danny show her a present. "For you, Mom." He smiled. Maddie smiling, then take the present. "What is it, Danny…?" she start to open it, and she's surprised that's a cellular. "A… cellular…" she gasped.

"…you, you said you can't fight a ghost with a cellular, right? …uh, now you can, well, not actually fight with it but… if you press the '2' button, Phantom, I mean, I will go there and help you…" Danny said, smiled. Maddie smiled a little, "Oh, no I'm not going to let you hurt," she said. Then she hug Danny and say, "…but anyway,… thanks…"

"...Now, the '2' button is a fast dial, right?" she ask. Danny nodded slowly, because he don't know how to make any cellular, then he bought one and change the fast dial, "B..but, don't worry mom, I won't let you down," he said.

"..it's okay sweetie," Maddie said. "thanks again,…" she smiled.

"I will do anything,… for you, Mom…" Danny smiled. Tears of joy, and happiness falls from their eyes.

--lovely, joy, and comforting Mother Day

_Kays, done! How's that? Oh yea, note I got inspired from Spectral Ninja's Sweet, Courageous Son of Mine. Sorry, Spectral Ninja Dx (The guilty and fly to home part, sorry sorry sorry!)_

_Well, for the fast dial, Danny can't make a cellular phone, so he edit the fast dial to connect it into his number. There's another Mother Day special, which is angst. Well, R&R anyone, please?_


End file.
